Transformers Prime: A Warrior of Unfortunate Fortune
by The-Foxes-Echo
Summary: A human from our reality is chosen by the original thirteen, to help alter the reality that would soon come to be in theirs. Bringing gifts from them and a helping hand, can this human cope with not only the stresses of battle but also the stress of being plucked from his world?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime: A Warrior of Unfortunate Fortune.

 _note: This is a blatant self insert and world hop, but my character is more of a reflection of what I want to be rather than what I am. While majority of the characters personality is my own, there are some tweaks that are needed to fit my ideas for this story. Anyways, this idea has been on my mind for the past few days as I've been marathoning various transformers series, one such being prime. I chose the Prime world as it's the only one I could really see myself in. There will also be Jack/Arcee romance. This story will take place from my 1st person view, I'll be trying to put in as much character development as possible, I hope that people enjoy it. I don't own anything (except for myself, of course), all Transformers properties belong to hasbro. end of note._

Chapter 1: Only my luck.

It was a regular day. A rather normal drizzly, cloud filled day in Glasgow. It was Monday and all was well. I was in my room watching a few episodes of Transformers: Prime on TV, while drawing out a few miscellaneous items on a sketching app on my IPad, granted my drawing sucked, it never stopped me from trying. I was currently wearing a dark blue t-shirt that had a "battle damaged" Autobot insignia on it, black denim jeans, held up by a dark red leather belt which had a contradicting Decepticon belt-buckle, regular black socks, black fingerless gloves, a digital watch on my left wrist and a brown leather bracer on my right.

My long brown hair was tied up behind my head in a neat ponytail that flowed down my back to my mid spine, I had quite a fluffy beard too, I don't shave too often due to being told that I had suited the facial hair. My eye were a peculiar shade of faint green with two brown speckles in my right eye. I was what some people would call a "Metal Head" I mainly listened to Rock music and metal, but that didn't mean it was ALL I listened to, I actually have a wide varied taste of music, and there was only really one genre I hated, Rap, I loathed it with a passion. All in all, I was pretty average for a nineteen year old, for me anyways. That's enough about me however, lets move on.

I put down the IPad as I finished off another drawing only to look up and see another epic battle scene in the episode. I admired the entirety of the prime series, from the first episode to the ending of the small movie like extra long episode. And as we all do every now and then, I started to ponder what it would be like if I was there, during everything that happened, joining up with team Prime, going on adventures, helping the Autobots in any way I could, especially with the help of a few of my (poorly) drawn items, such as: an energon blaster that more fitted to a human arm and could collapse well enough to hide under a jacket sleeve, a very slim energon powered exoskeleton that would boost the wearers strength, speed and reflexes tenfold and could be worn underneath clothing, and within a separate drawing was a helmet that attached onto the exoskeleton, it looked like a motorcycle helmet, but on the inside of the visor, it would display a targeting system, "tag" and highlight hostiles while outlining friendlies, it; when not in use; would also be collapsed to fit around the wearers collarbone, at least that would be the idea for these items. Ideas that would never be.

I gave a soft sigh and forced myself to stop fantasising as I would only lower my spirits. I felt a vibration go off in my right pocket, I reached in to find my phone and saw that I had received a text from an unknown and withheld number. I quickly unlocked the phone and looked at the text to find a rather ominous question to be asked at the time. It read "Would you like your dream to be a reality?" I stared at the text for a few more seconds, before letting out another soft sigh,

"Of course I do, it'd be a whole lot better than this world" I whispered to myself before placing the phone down and started to flick through a few channels on the TV.

Skipping ahead to the night, where I would soon fall asleep, I pulled up a curtain away from the windows that showed the vast night sky, lucky me it was cloudless and filled with stars. I gazed at them warmly; thinking fondly of my dreams; before placing the curtain back and laying down on my bed and drifting off to sleep, however, it was this night that I would remember forever.

As I started to dream, or at least, what I thought was a dream, I was drifting through the stars; fully clothed, and oddly enough, in the clothes I was wearing before that now included a bright red hoodie and a beanie had that I had covered with various patches; passing by multiple planets in the distance that seem familiar and yet not, however, one that I noticed I was coming close to in a direct line was scarily familiar: Cybertron.

I was coming closer and closer and steadily gaining speed. I began to panic as I entered its atmosphere, what confused me was that I wasn't burning up on entry as anything would normally do entering a planets atmosphere. I was getting dangerously close to the ground, that was until out of nowhere I was wrapped in incredibly large hands, made of metal to boot as well.

"That was certainly close, sure glad that I caught you in time, being a potential helping hand in saving our race, wouldn't want you splattering all over the floor now would we?" came a surprisingly feminine voice. The hands then opened up and I looked up to see a Cybertroninan femme.

"Huh? Well…this is certainly the weirdest dream I've ever had so far" I replied glancing around me, but returning to the femme.

She gave a confused look at my words,

"Dream? No, this is reality, an alternate from your original reality, but reality none the less" She replied, "You did wish for this after all, Alpha Trion and Sentinel Prime said so, were they mistaken?" she asked. At hearing this I was shocked, but shook my head,

"N-no, they weren't, however…if you're talking about those two, and assuming I'm correct from the planet not being heavily populated, there are currently only the thirteen primes right now, yes? And you are Sollus Prime, master of the forge?" I replied, her eyes lit up with excitement, literally.

"Yes, you are correct on both fronts, now I must take you to them, it is what they will do that will allow you to help our descendants." She said as she started walking in a; seemingly; random direction. I decided to stay quiet during the travel to allow my brain to attempt to process everything that is currently happening.

After a few minutes and passing a few buildings into a large flat plain I could see twelve gigantic; by my standards at least; beings on the horizon. A few more minutes pass and we were not but a few meters away. Several of them turned to face us.

"Ah, Good, you found him Solus, good, we were worried where he was going to land" said one who looked like he had a beard made of interlinked pieces of chain, he had a rather "muscled" figure, making him look rather strong. Another nodded, this one had a more slim agile build, he carried a sword on his back.

"Indeed, I was glad that I found him too Sentinel, he's a little shaken up from planetary entry and the situation though, so it may take more than the brief explanation I gave to get him to understand" Solus replied.

Another stepped forward, this one looked rather menacing, his armour and body riddled with spikes and twists, and carrying a large spear would help with the fear factor also as it were,

"Are you sure we can even trust this puny human to be the potential saviour of our race? Humans are a weak, pathetic and petty species, how could one of them ever be expected to save all Cybertronians?" He said in a rather growling voice, baring his sharp teeth at me.

"Oh Megatronus, you know as well as all of us do, humans have an unparalleled will to push past their limits, in terms of strength, their will would far outclass our own in the millions" Solus replied giving him a soft look in return, Megatronus sighed and looked at me once more,

"While that may be true, why chose this one? He's flawed compared to other, better humans, why chose him? Out of all of the other more fitting human candidates?" he replied his face forming a sneer at me one which made me cower in his gaze.

"Because Megatronus, it is the weak and flawed who are more aware of the true meaning of strength and also how to use it, they know how it feels when they are crushed under an "iron first" as they say, they would not want another to feel that way, the very way you are making him feel with that gaze of yours" another, wiser sounding voice rang out, one that I recognised quickly. Megatronus huffed and walked a few paces away. "You needn't cower any longer mister Sinclair and I would appreciate it if I could look into the eyes of whom I am speaking with" the voice added.

I nodded softly and looked up to him, his eyes were a brilliant blue, his shoulders broad and his body slim, he also had a longer beard than Sentinel, but his beard looked more like several long, solid pieces of metal rather than the interlinked chains of Sentinel's.

"A-Alpha Trion…" I mumbled softly looking to him with awe.

"Indeed young one, I am Alpha Trion, and you are Ross Sinclair, born and raised in the city of Glasgow within the United Kingdom of Great Britain, nineteen years old, with many insecurities, gifts and curses. As you have heard a number of times already about what you will become, you should have somewhat of a grasp on the situation, yes?" he replied. My only response was a curt nod. "Good, then I will get straight to the point, we have decided as a council that the history of this dimension must be altered from what you know it as, you, must help the Autobots and their human companions in their struggle against the Decepticons." he added.

"But…how could I possibly help? A-as Megatronus said…I'm weak and you already know that I am, at least partially, disabled" I replied, clenching my hands softly. Alpha Trion gave a soft nod,

"Indeed, you are weak, in terms of physical strength, but that matters not, and yes, dyspraxia, a physical disability that affects your co-ordination through muscles misinterpreting or not receiving signals from the brain, indeed not the worst, but certainly not the best either. But once more, you need not worry over it, because we have made this in advance" He replied holding up what looked to be a large suitcase.

"Press your thumb into the handle, it needs to register your DNA and thumb prints as it's owner" said Solus from above me. I looked at the case with confusion and curiosity. I stood up from Solus' hand and walked over into Alpha Trion's, I then did as Solus said and gripped the handle with my thumb over the top of it. A small blue light waved over from within the handle before there was a sharp prick at my thumb.

"Yeowch!…I'm guessing it took a sample of my blood?" I asked looking towards Solus.

"Yes, it did, however it was necessary, but you may want to focus more on the contents of the case more than us" she replied, pointing a large digit to the case that now slowly opened with a mechanical hiss.

As I turned my head back towards the case there was a soft fog billowing out of it. After a few seconds the fog started to dissipate and reveal what looked to be a rather flat metallic backpack.

"W-wait a second…that…that looks like-" I started before I turned to Solus, she had a smile of mirth plastered over her face.

"Your design for your expandable Exo-skeleton? That's because it is. Though, I may have went a little…overboard with all the gifts I crammed in there. But never the less, all of them, if not most of them, are going to help you immensely to help the future Optimus and the other human children." she said, although the end of it reminded me of an important question.

"Wait…if I'm supposed to help out in the future how am I going to get there?" I asked looking back and forth from Solus to Alpha Trion, both of whom gave a soft chuckle,

"We were capable of teleporting you from across a different time period AND dimension, that itself was tricky, however a hop forward in time a few million years is as easy as "pie" as you humans say" Sentinel Prime said stepping forward.

"Oh, well…ok then, anything that I need to know before you send me into the future? Dangers, risks, where I'll appear out of nowhere on Earth? Anything about the exo that I should know that I might not already?" I queried.

"There is one thing about the exo that you should know. From your ideas and designs, to interact with the transforming abilities of it, it will have to physically connect with your central nervous system, that requires a rather painful needle stabbing into the back of your neck, however, we have made it so that the moment that it connects to you, it forces your body's pain receptors to shut off temporarily and to make you brain release a sufficient amount of dopamine to make it enjoyable, to not deter you from disconnecting and reconnecting; also, another thing is that while it's powered by our lifeblood, the cube size that would be a Cybertroninan's daily intake would last you around two to three months" Solus replied.

"As for where you will end up, I will try my best to put you within the city of Jasper around the same time that the three children are taken to the Autobot outpost, however, you must remember that in this universe, you did not previously exist, so you will have to find someway to make your own living" Sentinel added, Alpha Trion nodded in agreement.

"However, we do have one request of you, it is not imperative that you keep it, but we wish you to not tell the future Autobots that we were the one's who sent you, although they will no doubt figure it out on their own sooner or later, only tell them that you are simply a helping hand" Alpha Trion requested. I looked up to him from where I stood on his palm,

"I…I'll try my best" I replied, this made him smile softly.

"Now, while we will be sending you through time, your exo will be sent physically at the same time the other relics will be sent, however it will arrive on the same day that you will near the autobot outpost with the data it has on you so that you can be easily found or otherwise prove that you are it's owner, there will be a few other surprises too. Ones that you have not seen within your universe, and ones you never expected." Sentinel explained, I gave a swift nod,

"Alright, I'm ready when you are" I said aloud 'I hope' I added mentally, putting a hand on the opening of the case I closed it over, a somewhat loud click and hiss sounded off as it locked.

Solus reached over my head and plucked the case from Alpha Trion's hand that I stood on as he turned towards Sentinel.

"Are you ready my brother?" Alpha Trion asked,

"You know that I am, brother" Sentinel replied. Both of them nodded to each other and their hands started to glow softly and their eyes shone with a new intensity. The same glow started to surround my body, as I started to float up out of Alpha Trion's hand.

As my body started to slowly fade, I heard a new voice speak up

"Good luck" it said, I looked and saw that the Prime that carried the large sword was smirking as he turned around and walked off with a wave of his hand. Then there was a sharp growl from; no doubt; Megatronus,

"Indeed, good luck, because you are going to need it to face my descendants" he said with a snarl that sent shivers down my spine, before he too walked off following the previous mech.

The glow around my body started to build in intensity till I had to close my eyes from the brightness. And faster than I could think the glow was gone and I could hear steady traffic. I opened my eyes and looked around to find that I was in a small alleyway. I walked towards the entrance of it to look out into the street, but I quickly remembered the T-shirt I was wearing had a huge Autobot symbol. I zipped up my hoodie and walked out into the street. Looking around; from what I could see anyways; it was a quaint and quiet little town, but I knew that that was going to change soon enough.

Turning myself around a few times and looking into the distance for what I knew to be outpost "omega one" after a few minutes I could just barely spot the distinctive spire of "rock" in the distance and began to make my way by foot.

"This is gonna be a long trek." I sighed, "Might as well keep myself entertained, When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you" I continued and started singing to myself "500 miles".

-meanwhile across the other side of town in a secluded alleyway-

"DUDE! GO WITH!" yelled a Japanese girl towards an American boy and a large alien robot. The two turned to her with shocked eyes and with perfect synchronicity both of them grumbled out

"Scrap"

The large robot then transformed into a blue and pink motorcycle, the boy hopping on before they approached the girl,

"Get on" a voice came from the motorcycle,

"Kay" replied the girl as she hopped on they then sped out of the alleyway and started on their way out of town towards a large seemingly rock spire in the distance.

 _a/n: ok that was chapter one. I can only hope that this goes down well, don't get your hopes up though, my motivation for writing comes and goes, I really want to see this one to the end, even if I have no full plan for the storyline. Some things will be staying exactly the same, but when you alter reality, there's going to be a few ripples, so there will be completely new events, that hopefully turn out the way I want them to on words. Anyways. If y'all like this then I'll get to work on chapter two. See ya._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Human

-one hour into the long walk from Jasper to the Autobot outpost and roughly halfway there-

As I judged, it was indeed going to be a long walk, what I didn't realise was how hot it was going to be during the walk. It was now around three or four in the afternoon; at best judgement; the sun was directly overhead and the sky was as clear as a bottle of water.

"Feckin hell…I just HAD to forget that this was NEVADA of all places…and of course because I'm bloomin Scottish I'm not used to the heat and in fact, am better with cold" I grumbled to myself.

In order to keep cool and not die of heatstroke I had, some time ago, wrapped my hoodie around my waist and wrapped my shirt around my hair; keeping my body ventilated and my body heat somewhat lower than before. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to get sun burn.

"I'm definitely gonna be sore in the morning" I muttered.

'They said that my exo would be sent down so that it would arrive today, and it would land close to the base so that they would find it. And through use of my dna imprint on it, find me out here, so where the bloody hell is it?' I thought to myself, blowing out a huff.

"Well Jack, lets just hope things are goin well for you" I muttered looking towards the spire that was still a large ways out. I took a deep breath and let out a soft growl. "I'm gonna make it to you even if it kills me!" I yelled out, my determination reinvigorated as I set out at a soft jog. 'this should hopefully cut the time in half' I thought, keeping my eyes locked on the spire.

-inside the autobot base; approx twenty minutes later-

"Hey Miko?" Jack called out to her, she quickly turned around to face him and leaned her arms back on the railing,

"What's up Jakie-boy?" she replied, a smirk on her face as she saw his irritation,

"one. Don't call me that. And two. Who was that guy we passed on the way here? And I wonder if he's alright" he replied. Miko just gave a shrug,

"Don't know who he was, but judging from his voice, definitely foreign, probably from Britain or something, weather or not he's ok, that depends on his luck" she answered, "Though, the question I want answered, is why he was walking in this direction?" she contemplated. Jack looked at her before crossing his arms and looking to the ground,

"That…is actually a good question" he mumbled.

Suddenly an alarm blared through the base, but thanks to Ratchet already being at his computer, it didn't last long,

"That's strange…very strange indeed" he mumbled, though it was more human level of normal talking,

"What is it Ratchet?" asked little Raf, looking up to the large bot with curious eyes.

"It would seem that an object is falling to earth from space, and from my internal calculations, it will be landing not far from the outpost in just a few moments" he replied. Raf looked at him before Miko jumped forward,

"Cool, so it's like a meteorite?! C'mon lets go see!" she yelled in excitement.

"Miko, that is not the strange part, a meteorite wouldn't set off the sensor arrays like this" Ratchet replied grumbling, Jack then stepped forward and placed a hand on Miko's shoulder in an attempt to keep her still,

"Then what IS the strange part?" Jack asked, giving a slightly concerned look towards the towering bot.

"The strange part, is that the object seems to be Cybertronian in nature, I will have to retrieve it before the public is aware of it's presence, you three stay here, I will quickly go and retrieve it" he replied turning around from the computer and transforming into his ambulance alt mode before driving out the tunnel.

"So, what do you guys do for fun or hobbies?" Miko asked as she turned to Jack and Raf. Jack gave a soft sigh 'this is gonna be a long few minutes' he thought to himself.

-back to me-

I had lost the energy to continue jogging a few minutes ago, and was currently trudging along, scrapping the soles of my high tops across the gravel and sand. I wasn't that far from the Autobot outpost, just a few minutes out,

"God damnit primes, couldn't you have sent it a little earlier and had them bring me in?" I grumbled once more.

Keeping my eyes fixed on the tower structure, I saw a white and red ambulance shoot out of the side and speed off into the desert.

"huh, guess he must've caught a signal or somethin" I mumbled as I continued my trudge.

A simple few minutes later and I was now leaning on the side of the gigantic rock spire, I looked off towards when Ratchet sped off to and saw something falling in the sky. This brought a smirk to my face.

"There's only a few things that could be, and considering Ratchet sped off to it, there's only one thing it could be" I stated, looking deeper at the sky I glared at it. "You couldn't have made it easier on either of us could you?" I muttered before I gave a sigh and sat on the ground. "Lets just hope Ratchet doesn't blow a gasket when he finds that it belongs to me" I say with a soft chuckle before looking down to my hands that were now resting on my knees. "I talk to myself a LOT…gonna have to work on that…starting tomorrow" I mumble out before closing my eyes and waiting for the series of events that will unfold, to unfold.

As I look back towards the falling object, I only catch the tail end of it as it strikes the ground with a somewhat thunderous 'BOOM' and from within the dust cloud it kicked up there is also a trail of smoke leading up into the sky. "Alright Ratchet, hurry up, grab it and get your giant aft back here" I muttered, crossing my legs and staring out into the desert.

After a few more minutes I began to see Ratchet in his ambulance mode heading my way, at this I stood up and stretched out my legs, wiping the dust from my clothes. Soon Ratchet began to slow down; he had obviously seen me; before pulling to a stop a few feet away. I stared him down for a few minutes. The only noise in the ambience being the rumble of his engine.

"You just gonna idle there all day or are you gonna open the door and scan that case you just picked up?" I said to him, his engine audibly got louder, possibly indicating shock or surprise, "If you want I'll wait out here for you to confirm what I already know, cause you're gonna need me if you want to open it…Ratchet" I said towards him once more, this time with a slightly louder voice in order for him to hear it over his engine.

At this his engine cut off,

"How do you know that I just picked up a case, and more importantly how do you know my name?" I heard him reply, with a tone of irritation,

"Well, for one the case belongs to me, and two" I started before grabbing the shirt from my head and putting it on, making sure the Autobot symbol was visible to him, "I'm a friend" I finished.

I heard him gasp before sputtering in confusion, after a few moments of befuddlement, the ground I was standing on started to lower before a large metal tunnel was directly behind me, I stepped back into it a few paces before Ratchet followed suit. The hatch closed behind him and as he came to drive past me his door opened up,

"Get in, you'll certainly have a lot of explaining to do" He growled out,

"I know, especially to Prime" I added before hopping in to his passenger side and closing the door behind me.

He drove down the tunnel in silence, and I let it be, there was no doubt that he was thinking over the possibilities of how I knew where the base was, who he was and of course why I was wearing a T-shirt with a giant Autobot logo on it. Soon enough we came to the central command room where I could see Jack, Miko, and Raf standing up on a raised platform, it looked like they were chatting with one another.

"Hey look, Ratchet's back. So what did you find out there Ratchet?" I heard Raf ask, his eyes full of excitement.

"Yeah Ratch, what'dya find?" a somewhat bored Miko added.

Ratchet groaned slightly, obviously from irritation at Miko's new found nickname,

"Miko, my name is Ratchet, not "Ratch"…even a complete stranger got that" he grumbled, that got Jack's attention,

"Wait, stranger? Did another human find out?" he asked, it was at this I decided to open the door and hop out,

"Actually it's more like I knew before hand" I said as I walked towards them for a few paces, before standing still with a hand on my hip.

The two teenagers and lone pre-teen stood in shock for a few moments, that is before Miko noticed my shirt,

"HEY! How come you have an Autobot shirt?! They're not public knowledge!" she yelled out. Ratchet then transformed behind me and stood tall, with the case in his hand.

"I also would like to know the answer to that, but first" he started before walking over to the computer and pressing a few buttons, the images of four bots appearing on screen, "Calling out to Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Optimus Prime, do you read?" he added. It was a few seconds before he got a response.

"Arcee here, reading you loud and clear Ratchet, what is it?" she replied, sounding a good deal miffed,

"It would seem that another human knows of our presence here on earth…and from an educated guess, he knows who we are" he replied, pinching the bridge of his proverbial nose with his index finger and thumb on his right hand,

"WHAT!? RATCHET, HOW COULD ANOTHER HUMAN KNOW ABOUT US ALREADY? DID SOMEONE LEAD HIM TO THE BASE?! MIKO, DID YOU BLAB ALREADY?!" she yelled back quite enraged,

"Hey now, I'm sure Miko didn't blab, she's a rebel sure, but even I don't think she'd endager anyone deliberately" came the voice of the gentle giant Bulkhead.

"And you couldn't be any more correct Bulkhead, because no-one lead me here or told me anything, not Raf, not Jack and certainly not Miko. I already knew before hand, however, I'm aware that certain bots are beyond miffed, ticked off, enraged, whatever you'd like to call it. However, I WILL explain what I can once everyone gets back. Although I believe one of you was already expecting my presence to arise sooner or later" I said with a rather smug knowing grin. Then before anyone had the chance to interrupt another voice came in, one that was deep and filled with wisdom,

"We will give you a chance to explain your presence and your current actions once we return from out patrols, those farthest from the base make your way back and meet up with the closer units, we will group together at base" said Optimus,

"Rojer that" came a very disgruntled Arcee,

"Got it" said Bulkhead, a few positive beeps sounded off indicating Bumblebee's acknowledgement.

The four Autobot faces disappeared from the screen, Ratchet gave a deep sigh,

"Alright, you're going to explain things later, I can understand not wanting to explain things twice or multiple times, but because it's going to take a little while for the rest of the team to get back, why don't you introduce yourself to the other humans? Meanwhile I will be inspecting this" he said to me before holding up the case that unknown to him or anyone but me, contained my exo-skeleton. I nodded softly before making my way over to the raised area.

Jack looked at me with an intense stare, Raf a slightly fearful glance and Miko a bored look,

"Well, considering I already know who you three are and a bunch of other stuff, my name is Ross, Ross Sinclair, born and raised in Glasgow, Scotland…kind of" I said to them, holding a friendly hand out. Miko's eyes widened as she looked at me,

"wait a minute…Jack, isn't this the foreign guy we passed on Arcee on our way over here?" she asked,

"Was the guy singing?" I chuckled out, Jack looked me up and down,

"Yeah, he was" he replied warily, I proceeded to laugh a little,

"Then I'm sorry I had to butcher your ears with my singing voice" I responded with a smile stretched across my face.

"If it makes you feel any better we didn't exactly hear it, we DID kinda zoom past on a motorcycle" Miko added, making me chuckle,

"Just because you didn't hear doesn't mean Arcee didn't. Cybertronian hearing is a lot sharper than human hearing, whisper that Ratchet's a grouch and he will remind you of that every time without failure" I joked, turning to look at him over my shoulder and mumble at him "Isn't that right Ratchet?".

He grumbled with irritation before continuing his examination of the case. After a few seconds of looking at it he looked at me from the corner of his eye or optic rather. He looked back to the small screen on his arm before grumbling to himself, he picked up the case and turned to us on the raised platform,

"It would seem that your DNA imprint is the only thing that can unlock this chest" Ratchet said as he placed the case on the ground behind me. I did a full about to look to him properly,

"I did tell you that you wouldn't open it without me" I replied with a soft chuckle,

"Indeed, although, I intend to find out how your DNA imprint came to be on ancient Cybertroninan technology that is over seventy billion years old" he said, looking at me with a soft glare, I ignored it and kneeled down to the case,

"All will be answered in good time Ratchet, all in good time" I answered with a chuckle.

Setting one hand on the top and the other on the handle, the handle glowed a soft blue then a feminine synthesised voice came from it,

"Primary user recognised" was all it said before the seals clicked and hissed. I opened the case up by hand as to speed along the process.

"What's in it? What does it do? Can we use it?" Miko started to pester,

"Miko, it said "Primary user" that means that he's the only one allowed to used it and if he's able to register other users" Raf explained,

"As for what's inside, I could just show you" I replied, before grabbing a handle on the back of the exo before holding it up in plain sight.

"A backpack? A Cyber-whatsit meteor falls to earth and the only thing inside, is a backpack?" Miko groaned, "Boring" she added. I smirked at this before I slid my arms through the metallic straps.

"Miko, you would do well to remember that when Cybertronians are involved, there is always more than meets the eye" I replied, 'Oh yeah, it felt good to actually say that' I thought to myself, my smile widening. I looked over the straps and found a lone button on it, "Well, no time like the present" I mumbled before pressing it.

The next few seconds were a blur. The part of the exo facing to my back deployed grips that affixed themselves to me, even through my clothes, then the top edge closest to my neck deployed a spine like extension (think spider-man 2 Doc Oc) that laid itself along my neck before; like the grips; it affixed itself to me. Then within an instant, there was a pinch and then utter joy. My eyes widened at this 'They said it'd be enjoyable, they didn't say it was THIS enjoyable' I thought as I gasped.

"WHAT IN PRIMUS` NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Ratchet yelled, I looked at him with sarcastic eyes,

"Turning it on?" I replied as if it was normal, Miko gave a small 'snark' at this, "Don't you dare say what I KNOW you're thinking Miko" I grumbled pre-emptively.

"How do you know that I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking? Huh?" she replied. I gave a soft sigh,

"Because you and I are a lot alike in terms of humour and sense of music, so the very second it left my mouth I thought the same thing" I answered.

After a few seconds of standing still the back of the large pack split open before multiple parts spread out over my arms and legs. (somewhat like the Exos from Call of duty but when it gets to the forearms it completely wraps around the arm and hand, and also completely encases my feet and shoes). After that a helmet came up over the back of my head making a full head mask, locking in place. The visor was almost identical to those of Vehicons, the only difference being that the visor was a light green.

The visor quickly lit up and multiple loading bars spread across it. After the loading bars were done multiple languages spread across the screen before it stopped on English (UK English that is).

"Holy moley, that is so cool" I heard Raf say,

"I want one. Ratchet, can you make one of those?!" Miko yelled,

"No, I cannot, and even if I could, I wouldn't. I've known you for less than a day, you are too brash and too thoughtless to wear something like that" Ratchet replied,

"Have to agree with Ratchet on that Miko" Jack added.

At the same time they were talking various displays came up on the screen, including (but not limited to) a radar, targeting reticule, compass and even what looked to be a small map of the visible area. Then after all of them moved to their placements, top left, true centre, bottom left and top right respectively. After those settled, two more symbols came up, one a silhouette of a gun and the other a silhouette of a sword. Two copies of these appeared, one at the centre of both sides.

"So what can that thing do? Huh? What we packin? Guns? Blades? Laser cannon? Grappling hook? Tell us?!" Miko yelled as she jumped in front of me, I groaned slightly,

"From what I can tell, all of that…and then some" I replied. As soon as I did two simple words appeared on the visor display, "systems: ready".

I felt the weight of the skeleton one second and the next it was gone. I moved my arms slowly, looking at my hands as I clenched them softly. I rolled my neck and popped a few joints, much to the disgust of Miko,

"Blech, dude, don't do that, you'll get arthritis" she said, making a gagging sound,

"No I wont, that's only a myth to get people to stop" I stretched my arms up and tilted back, popping a few more joints in my back. "Jack should know that's the truth, his mother is a nurse after all" I added.

"While that is true, how did you know that? About my mom I mean" Jack asked, I crossed my arms giving out a soft 'hmmm'

"At the moment, until I fully explain it when everyone is present, all I can say is that I've had a observe only view on today before, and a few other days too" I replied, nodding to myself "yeah, that's the best explanation I can give at the moment" I added, smiling to myself. Raf stared at me quizzically.

"So what? You're some kind of time traveller like Doctor Who?" he asked,

"That's actually a very good question, and the answer is both yes and no" I replied, Ratchet scoffed at this,

"HA! Time travel, that's only theoretically possible, no-one has even been able to successfully time travel by even a fraction of a second, and no human technology present of future will ever succeed in doing so" he said towards us.

I looked at him with a smirk under my mask and just barely whispered,

"Who said anything about human technology?" with his hearing so sharp this gave him a slight start. Before he could retort we heard the revving of engines coming from the tunnel. I gave a deep sigh and walked to the railings holding my hands up in preparation.

Arcee came racing though with Bumblebee close behind, both quickly transformed in motion, Acree instantly spotted me and moved towards me. Bumblebee got in front of her and started to 'talk', but the interesting thing was that as he was 'talking' a full translation was coming up on my visor.

"Arcee calm down, he said he would explain and Optimus said he would give him the chance to" 'said' Bumblebee,

"Bee's right, and he's been pretty honest with us" Raf agreed.

A second later Bulkhead drove in,

"Ok, so where is this new kid?" he said as he shifted into his robot form, I made a face under my mask,

"Hey, I'm not exactly a kid, I might act like one at times but I'm still nineteen" I retorted to him, he looked at me raising an optic ridge,

"Nice suit, never seen a human with one of those before" he said, I gave a slight shrug, my hands still up,

"I doubt anyone has, cause it's not human tech" I joked.

Then the last vehicle came through; the classic red and blue semi that anyone that knew it would recognise; and came to a stop directly on top of the Autobot symbol on the floor before transforming into the behemoth of a Cybertroninan.

After he quickly observed the room his eyes laid onto me,

"So, you are our new human companion? What is your name?" he asked, his voice calm, steady and full of wisdom.

"My name is Ross Sinclair" I replied calmly, looking up at him,

"You may lower your hands Ross. You had said over the communications link that you would explain your presence here" he said, I nodded in response and lowered my arms slowly.

"Well, what would you like to know first?" I asked, giving a small shrug.

"I would first like to ask how you came to know of this location" he queried, I nodded in response,

"Well, it's a little weird to word out…I've known for around…three or four years now, because like I said to the others a little earlier, I've seen this same day happen numerous times, but only from a strictly observational point of view" I replied, "I know a good deal of other things too. Like your plan to keep the children safe while still letting them go about their human lives" I added. He hummed softly,

"And how do you know that?" he asked, I gave a soft chuckled and reached to scratch the back of my head before my encased hand scraped on metal, flinching back at the screech,

"damn, forgot about that" I mumbled, but at that second the helmet collapsed around my head and retracted into the pack, "oh, that's convenient" I mumbled once more, and initiated another scratch. "Well, like I said, I've seen this day play out, multiple times, and I've also seen the effects of said plan and how well it not only works out for the Autobots, but the humans also" I replied.

"So you have seen our future?" he asked, I looked off to the side,

"Eeeeeh. I guess you could say that. I've seen what happens to this world where I haven't existed" I replied. It was at this moment that Raf stepped forward,

"Hold on a sec. are you saying that you're from an alternate world?" he asked, his eyes curious and excited, I smiled back at him,

"Not just an alternate world, an entirely alternate reality" I replied, Raf jumped with excitement as Ratchet looked at me like I was insane,

"Preposterous. I highly doubt that even an alternate reality of earth could come up with that level of techno-" he started before I interrupted,

"Ratchet, who said that the technology was from MY side? And again, who said anything about HUMANS being the ones to do it?" I looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Y-you can't possibly mean…?" he inquired,

"Indeed I am, I was brought to this reality from this side, by Cybertroninans" I answered.

"B-but who? What Cybertroninan could possibly have that level of-" Ratchet started before he was interrupted once more, but by Optimus this time,

"The original thirteen. I was them who brought you here, and it was them who gave you your equipment, wasn't it?" Optimus asked, looking towards me. Ratchet scoffed, loudly,

"PULEEZE, I highly doubt that the original thirteen would waste their power on sending a human from another rea-" Ratchet started,

"Yup. I have to say Solus was an incredibly caring Prime. Although a little over zealous, even she herself said that she got carried away making this" I replied turning to show them the pack on my back.

As I turned back I saw most of them; all of them bar (except) Optimus and the humans; look at me with a stunned expression. "So, how much training am I gonna need before I join the team?" I asked jokingly. Scratching the back of my head softly I thought to myself as I looked around 'Fowler is gonna be mega ticked when he finds out about this'

 _ **A/N: so after, what? Three, four days(?) I have another chapter up. Even I'm surprised at this so don't get used to it. When I work on something constantly, I tend to ramble and things start to go a little loopy, which it got a little towards the end. I apologise for that. However, I'm still a learning writer and very doubtful of my skills as one. Thank you to those who have favourited and followed this story already. Especially my friend, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE -chuckles-. Any ways, till next time~**_

 _ **S-Shadow.**_


End file.
